erin_huntfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Code
The '''Warrior Code '''is a list of sixteen rules the Clan cats must follow. History The Warrior Code origins differ. In Code of the Clans they say the Code was developed over a long time. While, Secrets of the Clans says Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow made it. The Warrior Code This is the Warrior Code: 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Exceptions *Cats on the way to Moonpool/Moonstone can cross territory *When cats go to a Gathering the cats can stay within two fox-lengths of the lake *Cats that need help or have something to report can cross territory *Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader Other Rules These are not in the Code, but are to be followed: *Medicine Cats can't have a mate or kits *Kits aren't allowed out of camp until they are apprenticed *The Clan's safety is more important than that of one cat *Clans mustn't unite to drive out another Clan *Clans should not demand others for territory *Patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on *Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan Rejected Rules These are rules that did not become part of the code: *Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan members (suggested by Featherstar of WindClan) *Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for (suggested by Robinstar of SkyClan) *All Clan cats must acknowledge that StarClan controlled Clan life (suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan) Breaking the Code The Code is often broken here are some examples: *Rule One was broken by Graystripe and Silverstream, Bluestar and Oakheart, and many more, because they refused to fight each other. *Rule Two is often broken by apprentices who don't know where they are going. *Rule Three was broken by Firepaw when he gave prey to Yellowfang. Darkstripe, Longtail, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw also broke it. *Rule Four was broken when Tigerstar killed prey just to raise a hill of bones. *Rule Five was broken by Brokenstar who trained kits under six moons. *Rule Six was broken by Squirrelflight as she did not have a vigil but ThunderClan did not have a camp. *Rule Seven was broken by Firestar when he appointed Brambleclaw as deputy when he never had an apprentice. *Rule Eight was broken by Tallstar when he appointed Onewhisker leader, even though Mudclaw was still the deputy. *Rule Nine was broken by Bluestar and Firestar when they didn't name a deputy before moonhigh. *Rule Ten was broken by everyone when they fought many times at Gatherings. *Rule Eleven was broken by ShadowClan when they stopped believing in StarClan and watching their borders. *Rule Tweleve was broken by Russetfur and her patrol, watching Berrykit struggle with his tail caught in a fox trap. Also done by Tigerstar when he was an apprentice and tried to kill Scourge while he was a kit named Tiny. *Rule Thirteen was broken by Fireheart when he refused to attack WindClan when Bluestar wanted to attack *Rule Fourteen was broken by Brokenstar, Hawkheart, Tigerstar, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Clawface when they killed cats to win battles. *Rule Fifteen was broken by Cloudpaw when he took food from Twolegs. *The rule about medicine cats being forbidden to have a mate and kits was broken by both Leafpool and Yellowfang. Punishment The Clan Leader will sometimes choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task. In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan.